


After all this time

by Thebigegg



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, He's the middle child so they bully him, Love, Old Age, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Sparda has sisters, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: An umbra witch, a warrior, a mother, a protector and a widow, all these things were mere titles of who Rosa truly was. She was a woman who sacrificed everything in the name of love, only for that love to meet a bitter end. She was a mother who always put her daughter first but failed to protect her when it mattered most. Now she lives with her daughter, learning to live a life in which Balder no longer exists and she no longer must dedicate her life to the umbra.Sparta would fall under many titles, a father, demon, a husband, a brother and the demon who turned against his own for all of humanity. He was a man who had fallen for a mortal woman, Eva who was murdered only a few years after the birth his two young sons. Now this millennia old demon must find his own way in a world that Eva has long since departed from.Two lost souls, wrapped in grief and surrounded by the cruelty of life. Will fate be kind to this pair?
Relationships: Balder/Rosa (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Rosa/Sparda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Two years before present date: 2018**

**Location: Inferno, Khepri's domain**

"Truly, brother? This sorry act is growing tiresome, do you truly wish to continue moping over some pesky mortal?"

The words sounded warm, dipped in humour as if it were a strange attempt at comforting his sorrow but in reality they were drenched in poison, the meaning behind the uttered words were as clear as daylight. Sparda could feel the three set of eyes piercing the back of his neck as he resisted the urge to scowl deeply at the three women. That was until a pair of hands placed themselves upon his shoulders and he peered up at the mirror in front of him to see Khepri's chin rested on his jagged horns, an amused smirk resting on her crimson stained lips.

His older sister met his eyes through the reflection in the mirror as she draped herself against him dramatically, her sharp nails finding the heavy bags under his tired eyes. "My dearest brother, you know that I will always hold your interests in my heart but what Butterfly says is true. You have done nothing but lounge around since the death of that woman, completely ignoring the turmoil that has been stirring lately. This is beyond ridiculous and you yourself should see that this is destroying you" The man grimaced at his sister's words that slowly grew into ridicule and chastisement. He knew she was right but even so, despite the decades that had passed, Eva was still fresh in his mind as if their first meeting was mere days ago.

"Khepri speaks the truth, truly you cannot be thinking of mourning such an insignificant life for much longer? She would have inevitably passed anyway" Styx protests, clutching his upper arm as her circular headpiece clashed briefly with his own. Sparda felt anger flicker within himself and for a second, his sorrow filled eyes lurched to bare down upon his younger sibling with unattended rage. Styx's eyes widened as she released him from her grip, nearing closer to the hip of Khepri.

His anger was soon smacked away, quite literally by the knuckles of another. He's gaze darted upwards to see butterfly's eyes upon him, Sparda practically withered under the stern look of his twin. Her eyes matched his own, as did her horns and the diamond shaped jewels encrusted upon their foreheads. She would have slapped him again if she knew his thoughts, giving a brief mutter of how she could never resemble something so ugly. The thought brought a shadow of a smile to his lips.

"You're truly not yourself, Brother. What ever happened to Sparda, the dark warrior that slayed Mundus and saved the human realm? What would Eva think of this man that wallows in despair?" Sparda's eyes widened at the sound of his sister mention his wife's name, even Khepri and Styx were mildly surprised. It was well known that Butterfly had denounced her brother at the first mention of his mortal wife, she was ashamed that her kin had lowered himself so low. The fact that she'd said Eva's name was nothing less than a miracle. Butterfly lowered herself to her knees to gaze up at him with a saddened gaze that practically left Sparda in shambles.

He lowered himself, resting his forehead to his sibling's as weak tears fell from his crimson eyes and stained his ash cheeks. "I don't know how to move on without her" He muttered weakly.

"Do you think she'd prefer to see you wallow in sadness alone? You have children, Sparda, children who have long since seen their father and yet you stay here without lending them a single thought. We can only help so much but there is a time after death where you must accept and let yourself leave those who are gone. We cannot allow yourself to be held back by the dead, instead push forward and craft a life in which Eva will look down and smile to see you happy even if she isn't there with you" Butterfly listened to his choked sobs and weak half said words.

"Do not allow yourself to be consumed by guilt or loss, go to the mortal world and seek out the life that you left behind"

"That life is long gone"

"No, it isn't gone, you have simply forgotten it"

With a heavy shaken sigh, Sparda lifted himself from where he slumped, resting his own hand on Khepri that had remained on his shoulder. The four Sparda sibling stood in silence for a few moment, it was rare to see them like this, where they didn't clash or argue about the most meaningless of things but now they stood together and for a moment, Sparda drifted back to the days of war where Demons quaked in fear at the mere mention of the three sisters of Sparda.

"Perhaps you are right, I have been vacant for too long, Maybe you all will join me to the mortal world? You have not met your nephews, have you?" Sparda asked, a wide grin breaking his initial sorrow.

"No, I am far too busy" Butterfly announced suddenly excusing herself.

"I'll be returning to the river styx, The souls of sinner won't deliver themselves to the underworld!" Styx shouted, sprinting away.

"The mortal world is disgusting" Khepri hummed a look of mild horror on her features at his suggestion.

Sparda let out a hearty laugh at the sight of his sisters scrambling away, his laugh dying out soon but a large fang filled smile still resting upon his lips.

**\-----------**

**Date: 2020, 27th of January**

**Time: 8:30 am**

**Location: New York city apartment**

The early morning sun had just begun to peer over the far horizon, bleaching the tall buildings in a wave of light as the city had begun to awaken. Steam from a long forgotten coffee cup twinned the unique clouds that mingled outside the window in the sky, it seemed to dance with each breath she took, darting out erratically before quickly returning to it's original journey upwards. Rosa herself couldn't hide away the warm smile that had rested itself upon her weathered features, widening slightly as she watch the spark brighten in her daughter's eye with each word she uttered. For a woman in her late twenties, Ceraza still retained the child like wonder that Rosa had always been so fond of.

They both sat opposite each other on either side of the kitchen counter, both clasping a mug of coffee in their hands as they spoke.

"How did you two meet?" Ceraza asked, before pressing her lips to the rim of the coffee mug, visibly cringing at the taste, Rosa had only recently learned how to work the machine.

Rosa hummed softly, the edges of her eyes crinkling slightly under her fond smile. "That is a story that is far too long and far too old. Surely, you have other things that you wish to know?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, chuckling as a deep sigh escaped the younger girls throat. "Fine! What was Daddy like?"

"i thought you said that you met him with all that eyes of the world business?"

Ceraza rolled her eyes but not before a frown captured her expression for moment. "It quite hard to get to know your father when he's poisoned by the soul of a god, intent on killing you or simply being a brooding mess" Suddenly, a large snort escaped the older woman as a song a loud sweet laughter soon filled the kitchen, surprising Ceraza to say the least. Rosa wiped a stray tear away from her eye as her laughter seemed to quickly die down. "Balder was brooding! Well that's hard to believe" She said, her words clearly laced with blatant sarcasm which made her daughter chuckle.

"Balder was always a man who would rather suffer in silence, there were times where he would go hours brooding, only ever speaking of what was bothering him when i would ask and even then he would rant for what would seem like days. He was a good man though, determined and righteous until the end, he believed deeply in his beliefs and would always stand against those who stood before him with confidence that seemed to appear from no where. You remind me of him a lot actually"

Ceraza pipped up in her seat, her slouched form suddenly straightening upright. "I remind you of him? i always assumed i was like...you, obviously"

Rosa grinned widely, there were obvious reasons to why she would think that, being almost a complete replica of her in appearance. "He was confident and proud, never backing down in the face of anger but there was a softer side to balder that only a few would see and from what i can remember he had a particular liking for children but would never admit it. You also...have his nose" Ceraza nearly fell out of her seat as she leapt to pinch her own nose. "My nose!?"

"Yes, I was actually quite surprised, you resemble your father much more than i would've thought"

"You can't be serious. Jeanne, tell mummy that she's gone insane"

The white haired witch looked up from the magazine that she'd been reading as the two chatted, her narrowed examining eyes peering over the top of her crimson red glasses. Jeanne slowly raised an eyebrow which was joined with a mildly amused smirk. "Oh no, Rosa is actually quite right. Your nose is slimmer, Rosa's is more of a button nose. The bridge of your nose also has less of a curve, a lot like Balder's" Ceraza silently cursed to herself, sending a glare to her fellow witch, making Jeanne smile before returning to her reading, Rosa waved a hand loosely. "Now now, little one, there is no need to worry, your father was quite the handsome man. He'd been proud to see that you took even a little from him"

"Truly?"

"Oh yes, he use to rave for hours abut how he hoped you would take after him when I was pregnant. It was mostly him hoping that you would have his hair but alas your great grandmother's genes have remained strong even I resembled my mother and her mother before so it was little surprise that you turned out like you did"

"What was...your mother like?"

Rosa paused, her word catching in her throat. Ceraza almost immediately regretted her words until seeing the fond smile that slowly appeared on Rosa's painted lips. The older woman reached to grip her Umbran watch before slowly leaning toward Ceraza, her daughter watch silently as she slowly opened it up to see an ancient looking picture. It was an old amazingly detailed drawing of a man and a woman, the drawing itself had long since withered with age but not by much, though the man's face had long since disappeared, the woman's face remained clear as did the little baby that she held in her arms. "I...no longer remember my own Father's face, he was an umbra, one of the few men who had the ability to learn our talents as Umbra. He died when I was eight...maybe even seven and though I have few memories, all of them are happy ones. He would train me at a young age, announcing that no child of his would be anything less than a master of the dark arts" Rosa laughed lightly, her thumb brushing over the worn paper.

"Now my mother...she was an a wonder in my eyes. A talented woman, she worked as a scholar within the Umbra, recording and restoring history, researching old magic and creating spells and ruins. Many of the fighting techniques you use today were actually made by her. But...she was a cold woman, I don't remember what she was like when father was alive but I don't remember her ever smiling after his death, maybe she just loved him too much to be happy without him. You're grandparents were good people, I'm sure they'd be proud of you if they were here today"

Ceraza stared at her with wide eyes, after years of solitude with only ever having Jeanne, she never entertained the idea of having extended family. Her eyes fell to her hands that were wrapped around the grey mug. "Do you miss them?"

Rosa was surprised to say the least, falling silent for a few second. "As an umbra, you're taught how to deal with loss because despite our talents, we all still live dangerous lives. We are told to not allow death to control out actions, to save those who can be saved but don't risk others for the sake of saving a forsaken life. My mother and father knew this to so I'm positive that they met their deaths without a second thought. I will always miss them but I could've only clung to them for so long"

"Would you go back-"

"Don't ask that, Little one" The mother reached to cup her daughter's hands. "I will never regret meeting your father. I will never regret falling love with him. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't give you the life that you always deserved"

Ceraza wiped away a few tears, shaking of the initial sadness with a cheeky grin. "Well, how could you ever regret making this?" She asked, her voice laced with dramatics which earned a chuckle from a distracted Jeanne. Rosa raised an eyebrow, looking a her daughter with a amused look. "And here I thought that I raised you to be a bit more modest than that"

"Life is to short to be modest, Mummy. Now lets go, Jeanne, we still have to meet with our part time partners of the month. Would you like to join us, mummy?"

"Who are you two meeting?"

"Some contacts that Enzo is pairing us up with for a while. Dante or something, I'm not sure of their names"

"I'll come along then, that's much more preferable the being cooped up in this place"

Ceraza clapped happily, pinching the magazine out of Jeanne's hands before pulling her coat from the hook next to the front door. "Lovely, shall we head out ladies? We can't have these men waiting for us for too long?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that at the end of dmc 5 that Dante and Vergil were in hell and all that but for the sake of plot we are just gonna pretend that it didn't happen since through the power of hot Sparda men they were able to save the world.
> 
> Also I understand that Rosa canonically died in bayonetta two but that will be referred to later in the story.

Two years.

Two long years since Sparda had decided to show up, popping out of hell as if it was simple as going outside for a Sunday stroll. Two years of arguments, adjustment and awkwardness. For the twins, it went about as simply as expected for Vergil and Dante, plenty of family sword fights as was practically part of Sparda family reunions these days. There were arguments that slowly turned into stiff talks that melted into conversation and soon they had fallen into routine of going about their days as a "Family". Nobody mentioned the past, it seemed like there was blatant sighs that would blare when either three of them would try but after words were said and long question that were thought to always go unanswered were solved, the pieces finally fell into place.

Sparda learned of his children's long feud, the Fights, Mundas, hell, V, Nero, Nero's arm getting cut off, a very strange introduction to Trish who Sparda said was "Nothing like your mother anyways" and at the end of it all, all Sparda could find himself doing was letting out a laugh. "I wouldn't expect any less from my own"

It had become routine at this point for the three of them to accompany each other on Dante's devil may cry business, smiting demons or any other forms of trouble if they were to appear and the same could be said before now.

Sparda was seated in the back of the car, a pair of thin framed glasses on the tip of his nose as his eyes continued to traced the words on the old worn book he had in hand. Vergil had sadly decided to sit this one out, announcing that he had far better things to do rather that gallivant about uselessly but Nero had taken his father's place as usual once the spot opened up despite parting ways with his uncle to forge his own path not long after all the Urizen business.

The three sat silent in the vehicle, wind blowing through three head of thick white locks and the ghastly sound of Dante's taste in music to fill the silence.

"Who are we suppose to be meeting anyways?" Nero asked, his cheek resting in the palm of the arm propped up in the open window. Dante shrugged, his eyes remaining on the road in an unusually focused fashion. "Some group of ladies, apparently we'll be dealing with a different challenge today, one not of the typical demonic sort" Nero propped up, his interest suddenly peeked. "Not typical?"

"Meaning that the foes we'll be face are either humans or luring in demons purposely" Sparda answered, continuing with his reading.

"Pretty much, won't be much of a challenge but these women are professionals in this practice, could open up an entirely new business in the meantime. I'm thinking of calling it...angel may cry, has a nice catch to it, don't you think?"

Nero rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, if they're such professionals why are we here?"

"That...is a good question and I'm sure we'll find out soon since we are here?"

**__________**

**Location: The gates of hell**

**Date: 2020, 27th of January**

**Time: 1:00pm**

The trio had left the car, entering what seemed to be a rather dimly lit bar which had the atmosphere of a dank alleyway. "Gates of hell? How fitting" Dante snorted with a smirk as he pushed open the doors only to be greeted with the textbook definition of "Don't judge a book by it's cover"

The bar from the inside actually looked quite pleasant, still quite gloomy though which was thankfully made up for with the classy jazz and roomy chatter of other patrons.

It didn't take Dante long at all the stop his contact, a short rather fat man clothed in a purple leather coat, a fedora with gold ring littering his fingers. "Enzo! Old pal, how are ya?"

"And it seems our darling partners have finally decided to show up!"

"Be nice, Ceraza"

"Tardiness is never something that deserves a nice response, Jeanne"

Dante's eyes fell upon the three women who seemed to whoever Enzo had been telling him about previously. "So you gals are the angel professional? Huh, I almost expected a pack on nuns" The half demon grinned, eyeing up the woman, raising an eyebrow at their choice of outfit. "I left the uniform at home, dear, so sorry to disappoint" The younger raven haired woman shot back with a sense of sarcasm that almost twinned his own.

"Oh, I can just tell that I'm going to love you"

The introduction went by without any messiness, it was almost bordering decent as the quick exchange of names were given and the pleasantries were settled. Then the business talk had started and for as professional and patient as the demon was, Sparda found little excitement in listening to the short crook, Enzo, dabble on about his latest target for the newly formed group. The boredom didn't go unnoticed by a certain raven haired witch, Ceraza sent him a sly smile, leaning closer as to whisper since they had seated next to each other. "Enzo's talks can be quite the burden, if you wish to return to your reading I'm sure Rodin wouldn't mind catering to you at the bar" She hummed, her eyes flickering over to direct his gaze. "I believe mummy is over there too, she isn't much for conversation with strangers though so I wouldn't get your hopes up"

Sparda turned his head, his eyes meeting with the back of a woman who seemed to be engaging in simple conversation with the barman. She wore a deep red top, it's neckline dipping so far to reveal much of her upper back, it's wide sleeves ended above her elbows. Her hair was almost a black amidst the dark aura of the bar but in reality, Sparda's keen eyes could see that it was a deep brown, tied up into a high ponytail, some loose locks gracing the sides of her face. He sent a quick nod to the witch next to him with a quiet "Thank you" before departing from the table while the rest of the group took little notice.

"Truly, Rodin, I must thank you for the book. Modern literature truly repulses me, Ceraza attempted to get me to read a series called "Twilight" it was so inaccurate that i had to put the book down, Vampires glowing in the sunlight, truly?! And don't get me started on the 'belle' character, you would swear that she had no standards, the vampire had the personality of a brick" A voice rang out, a low but sweet voice, like thick honey dripping down the side of a comb. The bartender's shoulders shook briefly with chuckles before his stoic gaze returned and feel upon an approaching Sparda.

"What can I get you?"

"Nothing, please, I won't be long-" Sparda was halted as the atmosphere seemed to thicken with his words. The bartender glared down upon him and it probably would have stayed like that if it wasn't for the casual laughter of the woman beside him. she peered over at him through her thinly framed glasses, a curiously amused expressed plastered on her weathered features as she eyed the demon up and down. "Rodin doesn't like non paying customers taking up space" She revealed, making it all clear as Sparda's gaze returned to the tall barman who nodded slowly. "Don't mind Rodin, dear, he's a softy in reality. He'll have a brandy, my dear, put it on my tab"

Sparda was about to refuse when she batted a hand, silencing him before he could refute. "You look like a sheep amongst wolves, dear, I should hope you'll accept a dash of kindness when it comes your way in an awkward situation" All Sparda could do falter for a moment before nodding with a grateful smile as he climbed onto the stool.

"Shakespeare?"

Her question seemed to confuse him for a moment before he eyes flickered down to the book he was holding. "Y-yes! Romeo and Juliet" She seemed to hum softly as if her question was out of basic politeness in an effort to lengthen the short lived conversation. "And how do you find it?"

"Well...it's quite...dreadful"

The sudden bark of laughter caught his attention as he straighten his posture to find himself gazing upon the woman next to him, who seemed to be wiping away drips of wine from her chin as she attempted to swallow amidst her choked back laughter. The sight brought a genuine smile to his face and helped shatter the once awkward aura between the two. "Indeed, I'm inclined to agree. Fourteen year old girl falls head over heels over a random boy in which leads to both their mutual deaths? Tragic"

"Perhaps she was just willing to dive for any form of attention since her parent didn't seem the most attentive."

"That's one way to say that she had Daddy issues"

The pair fell into soft laughter, both bring the rim of their glasses to their lips. "I didn't catch your name" She asked, eyebrow raised. "Oh! Sparda...just Sparda" His words made her chuckle at his bashfulness before she extended her hand to shake his firm one. "Rosa, pleasure to meet you, just Sparda. Your boys I presume?" She asked, her head dipping towards the table where the group still were chatting mindlessly. "Yes, well, my son and grandson, My other son couldn't be here as of now. Your daughter?" He asked in return.

"Was it that obvious? What gave it away?"

"She resembles you remarkably. She was also was the one who sent me over here, warning me that you most likely wouldn't speak with me"

"Oh, Don't mind her. Ceraza would jump at the chance to embarrass me"

A smirk found it's wave upon his thin lips as the alcohol felt a deep burn trail down his throat. Rosa allowed her eyes to fall back to the ancient book in her palm, her fingertips tracing over the worn leather cover. Sparda raised an eyebrow, his curiosity mildly piqued as he examined the book that looked older than time itself. "A gift?" Rosa seemed slightly surprised as her eyes returned to his gaze again, a small smile softening her face as she nodded briefly. "One given to me a very long time ago. I'd lost it quite sometime ago, Rodin here was kind enough to return it to me" A sent a quick grateful nod to the silent bartender who had left them long ago. "What is it? If I may be so bold to ask"

Rosa chuckled, a mildly amused spark in her eye. "No need to be so formal, we are coworkers after all. It just a book, a birthday gift from...an old friend"

"Coworkers?" He straightened up at the revelation. Rosa hummed in confirmation as she finished the rest of what looked like a red wine, the mere scent mingled with her perfume left the old demon in awe. "Wherever Enzo dear in sending my little one, I tend to tag along. I'm assuming your situation is like mine?"

Sparda grinned, wide enough to almost twin Dante's signature smirk. "To new partners?" He said raising his glass. Rosa was quick to smile back, clinking her glass in return. "And to many more hopefully"

**__________________**

**Location: New York, some church somewhere.**

**Date: 30th of January**

**Time: 3:00am**

"I told you I would never cosplay again, Ceraza" Grumbled a slightly ticked off Jeanne. Ceraza hummed to herself as she tucked a few stay white locks back under the witch's hood. "Stop complaining, Jeanne, you look fine" Sadly Jeanne wasn't the only one itching under the counterfeit nun robes. Rosa pinched at the fabric that clung tightly to her skin, humming in slight disapproval about how impractical it all was as she attempted to space her legs out in the gown. "Are we truly expected to fight in such things?"

Ceraza rolled her eyes with a snort. "Not you too, Mummy" Rosa grunted in response, a tight lipped scowl of mere annoyance plastered onto her porcelain features. 

"We're only dressed as such so the demons shows face, apparently it's species has a thing for nuns"

"If this is what church looked like all the time, I'd have been a choir boy" The women turned to see the three generation of Sparda, Grandfather, son and grandson. Dante chuckled before earning a quick whip on the back of the head from his father making Nero fail to hold in a burst a laughter. "H-hey! What the hell!?" Dante yelled, rubbing his neck as Sparda's glare burn down upon him silently making the half demon grumble in defeat. 

The three witches chuckled lightly until Ceraza clapped her hands to gather the vacant attention. "Now now, if you'll all be so kind to listen. Our target sees to have been quite active tonight from what our dear friend inside say. The church itself is empty for now so I'd think it best if we split into three groups. The quicker the better. Dante, you're with me"

"Happily" The man hummed, cracking his knuckles as he sauntered up to the witch's side.

"Jeanne, you'll take care of the boy"

The white haired witch groaned slightly as did the youngest of the group as they stepped next to each other, Nero glanced down at the grumbling woman with an eyebrow raised. "You wouldn't have perhaps met a Vergil Sparda twenty years ago" If looks could kill, Nero would have melted right in that same spot. "If you're insinuating what I think you are then you better choose your next words carefully, boy" Nero quickly nodded, bowing his head like a scolded child.

"And Lastly, mummy can go with Sparda" Rosa turned her gaze to see the man already at her side, the two exchanged brief polite smiles but nothing more as Ceraza continued. "The cathedral shouldn't take long to explore so for now we should just keep walking about until the demon decides to show up. Shall we, ladies and gents?"

The six entered through the large stone archways, already diverging into their respected groups. Rosa and Sparda soon found themselves walking down the pathways near the utterly empty rows of benches where the devote would knee everyday. The church was eerily cold a quite with only the occasional candle and distant echoed word distilling the blackened atmosphere. "Enjoying yourself, Sparda?" Rosa asked, her hands clasped together as she had to constantly stop herself from latch onto her guns at where snap or sound. The man allowed his gaze to fall upon the disguised witch, meeting her grey eyes that seemed to reflect the moonlight that danced throughout the church.

"I've yet to be entertained, perhaps we'll see what the night has in store"

"Expecting trouble?"

He hummed in agreement, feeling the goosebumps prickle up on his clothed arms. "Demons have a particular scent, this place is flooded with the stench"

"Is it unpleasant?"

"Like old blood from a infected wound"

"I'm surprised you would say so since you smell quite pleasant" His eyes widened slightly, the woman had quite the keen eye. A whisper of a smile snaked it's way onto the old man's face. "Is it that obvious?" Rosa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, pursing her lips. "There aren't many humans named 'sparda' and even less with the aura to fit such a title. I must say I'm quite in awe. To think I'd meet the legendary dark night, you don't give autographs, do you?"

"Perhaps I'll make an exception just for you" Rosa let out an amused chuckle, the tense atmosphere had practically melted at this point as the banter danced between the two. It wasn't until Rosa's eyes parted slightly did Sparda fall silent. "Keep walking..."

"You see them too, my dear? There are eyes watching us, make sure to put on a good performance for our audience"

It took her to utter the words for Sparda to notice the shadows shifting slightly, beady eyes peering at the amidst the darkness. Rosa's hand traveled down her hips, her fingers gripping the fabric at the end of her skirt, allowing the glint of the guns strapped to her heels and thighs to reach Sparda's eye. "Shall we?" She asked, her hands already gripping the cool metal.

"With pleasure"

The ring of the bullet as it pieced the shadows was barely as audible as the drop of a pin, piercing the mangled skull of a demon and painting the holy walls with it's blood that seeped with corruption. It slumped to the ground, it's body disintegrating away with each passing moment, that was the signal for the rest of the brood to attack. 

Sharp and jagged nails glinted like the shine of Sparda's sword which he readied as the danger approached. demons eapt from the gallery above, quickly returning from whatever hole they crawled from as Rosa's keen eye allowed her bullets to quickly greet them with their end. Sparda's sword cut through the initial swarms as he leapt from bench to bench, slicing the demons with a mere flick of him wrist.

"My my, you'd think they'd at least try to pose a challenge"

"I hope that's not pride I sense, witch, we can't have your ego be our doom"

"Merely an observation, Darling, no need to worry about me"

Back to back as their weapons blazed within the night, the lesser demons could barely reach meters within their auras and it wasn't long before the last slumped to their feet. Rosa grimaced slightly, raising her foot to gaze at her blood drenched heels and torn gown. "My favorite pair..."She said, dramatic despair apparent in her tone. "Expensive?" Sparda asked, the singular word falling from his lips as he continued to glare cautiously. "Indeed, not to mention they're the only pair that will hold my guns"

"Perhaps you'll get a new pair, better even" Rosa huffed at his response but a smile appeared on her face. "Perhaps you'll accompany me when I buy them, you look like you could use a new coat, this one looks far too old and worse for wear"


End file.
